injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the fifth DLC character and was released on July 30th, he costs $4.99, and is a Power User. He also appears in the iOS Version of the game as a Support Card. Biography Thousands of years ago, J'onn J'onzz became the last surviving Martian after a terrible war between the Green and White Martians ended. For a millennium, he remained alone on the red planet, almost going mad from the pain of losing his wife and daughter until he was accidentally brought to Earth by a scientist named Saul Erdel. With powers on par with Superman himself, the Martian Manhunter became a founding member of the Justice League, having joined several variants of the legendary team, and strives to protect his new home from its many enemies. Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic Martian Manhunter remains in the shadows as Batman's unseen ally in Chapter Eighteen, with Bruce preferring Manhunter remain hidden until he is sure of who he can trust, and J'onn understands and complies. During Chapter Twenty, J'onn secretly observes Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they return to the ruins of Metropolis to find Lex Luthor still alive. Manhunter's presence is felt by Diana, but he is not discovered. Later, he reveals to Batman that Luthor survived by having a speedster on his payroll to get him to his emergency bunker, though she died trying to save civilians. J'onn then tells Batman that Lex is speaking to the League and making a proposition to join them. After Hawkgirl is captured during the events of Chapter Twenty-One, J'onn shapeshifts into her form and takes her place at the end of the chapter. As 'Hawkgirl', J'onn reveals that Batman let 'her' go to tell the League that they need to "Stop working for the world, and start working with it." Both Flash and Shazam agree with this, causing them to argue with Wonder Woman and Superman. Robin quickly realizes his father's tactic by sending 'Hawkgirl' back, calling 'her' a 'weapon' to sow doubts among the League. 'Hawkgirl' is offended by this but Luthor confirms Damian's theory and suggests the League better communicate with the people of the world. Though Luthor schedules a press conference in Paris, France, 'Hawkgirl' is not seen with them. 'Hawkgirl' observes the Parademons invasion from the Watchtower but is silent. J'onn's cover is eventually blown by Damian Wayne. The young Robin uses an incendiary in an attempt to kill J'onn, who nimbly escapes with his life. Manhunter later morphs into Batman, leading to a confrontation with the Justice League. Though initially attacked by Flash on land, Manhunter attempts to fly away. He is then chased down by Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. While fending off Hal and Diana, J'onn explains to Superman what it is like to be ruled by a superior force. Wonder Woman immediately attacks Manhunter, who retaliates by entering her immune system via a combination of phasing and shapeshifting. In an impressive display of lethality, Martian Manhunter threatens to kill Wonder Woman from inside of her own body. Diana shockingly begs Clark to burn her with his heat vision. Clark reluctantly obliges, saving Wonder Woman, while J'onn seemingly dies and plummets into the ocean. Events of Injustice Martian Manhunter miraculously survived his deadly encounter with Superman and Wonder Woman, and fled to Atlantis. There he would hide for the next 5 years. Through shapeshifting, J'onn posed as an Atlantean, and became the cities Royal Archivist. No one would suspect him of being a Martian, or using his telepathic powers to gather information from the surface world. J'onn (as the Librarian) was eventually confronted by the displaced Aquaman, who asked him to recite the events that led to Superman's rise to power. The "Royal Archivist" humbly obliges. After hearing of Superman's planned rampages in Metropolis and Gotham, J'onn emerged from hiding to secretly rejoin the Insurgency. Martian Manhunter then took part in civilian rescue missions, and plans on assembling a new generation of metahumans to reform the Justice League. Powers and Abilities *Shape Shifting *Invisibility *Phasing *Superhuman Durability, Strength, Endurance, Speed *Regeneration *Power of flight *Extrasensory Input *Longevity *Martian Vision *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Enhanced Intellect *Heat Vision Intro/Outro Intro: J'onn J'onzz is seen in a alleyway in his Human form. He looks over his shoulder as his eyes glow red. Then he shape-shifts into his Martian form and shoots into the sky. He hovers down to the stage and says, "I will defend Earth." Outro: Martian Manhunter lowers to the ground as the camera zooms into his face. He then reappears on Mars and the camera zooms out to show he has shape-shifted into his true form. Gameplay Character Trait Alien Malleability: When Martian Manhunter's eyes are lit up red, he can change the shape of his limbs and stretch the body further for extra range and increase arms﻿ in size to cause more damage to the opponent/player. Move List: Basic Attacks: *Space Punch *Alien Jab *Mars Kick *Ankle Breaker *Martian Slam *Trauma Punch *Ravage Blow *Heel Drop *Powering Overhead *Quick Pain *Double Punch *Mental Trip Air Attacks: *Sole Crush *Flying Fist *Air Claw Throws: *Forward Throw *Reverse Throw Combo Attacks: *Shattered Pysche *Ravaged World *Alien Invasion *Sole Survivor *Big Green Buddy *Light to the Light *Darkness in the Heart *Stranded *Extraterrestrial *Zero Hour *Clear Mind *Reckoning *Bloodywynd Special Attacks: *Martian Grab *Psyche Orb *Alien Pillar *Telekinetic Strike *Psionic Push *Phase Charge *Phase Assault Super Move Son of Mars: '''Martian Manhunter transports his opponent to Mars or telepathically forces the opponent/player to believe they have been teleported. He then shape shifts into the opponent/player's character and punches him/her twice. While stunned, he turns back into his Martian form and uppercuts the opponent/player into the sky. As he/she flies up he grows to enormous size and crushes the opponent/player with two boulders. He then teleports player/opponent back to the arena. Ending ''Banishing his friend and former teammate Superman to the Phantom Zone was difficult for J'onn J'onzz, but '' ''necessary. As the One Earth Regime had formed, J'onn, ever the outsider, had chosen to watch from a distance to bide his time. He assumed the form of an Atlantean, and served as royal archivist. Aquaman little suspected that his trusted subject's uncanny ability to gather news of the surface world was the result of telepathic powers. When J'onn learned that heroes from a parallel dimension were aiding Batman's Insurgency, he assisted as well, leading rescue operations in Metropolis and Gotham after Superman's rampage. In the post Regime era, the Martian Manhunter continued to serve his adopted world, gathering the next generation of heroes to form a new Justice League.'' Quotes *"I will defend Earth!" - Intro *"Mere child's play." - After winning a round *"This will not end well for you." - Clash with any Character *"Will you not listen to reason?" - Clash with any Character *"I fail to see the point of this" - Clash with any Character *"Your anger is misplaced" - Clash with any Character *"You cannot best Martian might" - Clash with any Character *"Making a fool of yourself" - Clash with any Character *"Your ego betrays you" - Clash with any Character *"What happens next?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"I haven't tried yet." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Your anger management's improved." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Then you're a fool" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Then don't." - Clash with Superman *"Your father would be ashamed." - Occasionally after a combo with ''(Regime) Superman *"Someone has to stop you." - Clash with ''(Regime) ''Superman *"Lois would not approve." - Clash with ''(Regime) ''Superman '' *"Isn't that what I'm doing?" - Clash with ''(Regime)' Superman *"I'm a mean green machine" - Occasionally after a combo *"Never underestimate a Martian" - Occasionally after a combo *"Gods of Mars condem you" - Occasionally after a combo *"A reasonable person would yield." - Occasionally after a combo *"You will be brought to yield." - Occasionally after a combo Appearance J'onn is seen in his New 52 costume. He is a green skinned martian shifted into a more humanoid form with red eyes. He wears a purple cape with red lining the collar, with red straps rising from the loincloth over his blue pants and boots, the straps connecting to the red martian emblem on his chest. Trivia *Ed Boon created an unofficial poll on Twitter for his followers, six weeks before the game's release, asking whether they wanted to see Martian Manhunter or Professor Zoom as playable DLC. *Martian Manhunter is a support card in the IOS version of the game. *He was officially revealed during the EVO 2013 tournament in a special presentation along with a John Stewart skin for Green Lantern. *Carl Lumbly from Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Static Shock and Justice League: Doom reprises his role for the DLC. *Martian Manhunter appeared at the end of Scorpion's reveal trailer, which hinted at his inclusion before Zod was even revealed. *Martian Manhunter's appearance and costume is identical to his New 52 appearance, making him the first character to possess a New 52 skin as his default. *When you are in The Watchtower stage, Martian will make an appearance in the far right of the background (except when playing as him). *Martian Manhunter's Super Move is very similar to Ares', for they both teleport themselves and their opponent elsewhere and they both grow to an enormous size for the final blow. *Oddly, Martian Manhunter's super move involves teleporting his opponent to Mars, despite the Manhunter never possesing such an ability. It may be a new ability exclusive to the Injustice universe, similar to Zod's ability to create Phantom Zone portals. *Martian Manhunter is the only character who can shape-shift so far in this game (excluding Ares' godly abilities) *Martian Manhunter is the only character to take on four different forms during a match (John J'onzz, Martian Manhunter, the opponent and J'onn J'onzz), Athough the opponent is only for a super move and J'onn Jones is only for a victory. *According to his ending Martian Manhunter was a character in the story mode the whole time. Although Neatherrealm may have just thought of that while developing the character. *Martian Manhunter's player 2 color resembles his classic look where his cape is blue like in JLU *When in zombie mode while using his super move he transforms into the normal version of his opponent not them as a zombie Gallery MartianManhunterCardiOS.png|Martian Manhunter IOS Card Martian Manhunter.jpg Mmh.png|Manhunter's True Forme. Hand.jpeg MMstare.jpeg MegaMM.jpeg Mars.jpeg Mmmorph.jpeg IntroMM.jpeg Mh.jpeg|Manhunter's Super Move. Wc.jpg M.jpeg MMohmygod.jpeg|"Will you not listen to reason?" Injustice-gods-among-us-martian-manhunter-screenshot.jpg Martian Manhunter Watchtower.jpg|Manhunter's cameo. MM_in_injustice_comic1.jpg|Robin discovers Martian Manhunter disused as Hawkgirl in Injustice Comic 27]] MM_in_injustice_comic2.jpg MM2.jpg manhunterapparent death.JPG|Martian Manhunter's apparent death.|linktext=Martian Manhunter's apparent death. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Stage Hazards Category:Energy Card Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Support Card Category:Martians